European Patent Application Publication (EP-A1) No. 1872899 discloses a power tool having a dust collector. The power tool has a tool accessory that is coupled to a front end region of a tool body, and a handle that is connected to a rear end region of the tool body. The dust collector is attached to the tool body substantially in an intermediate region of the power tool between the tool accessory and the handle.